Biomarkers that can detect PD pathology and that can detect disease progression will be most helpful for patient care and proper clinical trial design. As part of the NINDS Parkinson's Disease Biomarkers Program, we seek to collect biological specimens from PD patients and identify serum biomarkers for disease identification and tracking disease progression.